


Post-Canon Shenanigans

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bisexual Amaryllis, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Multi, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Kohaku finds a creative way to spend the night after Senku and the gang head back home following their defeat of the Why-Man and saving the world.
Relationships: Amaryllis/Kohaku (Dr. STONE), Amaryllis/Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Amaryllis/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 1





	Post-Canon Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight up nasty ass porn because I really like these three and they don't get written about enough and fuck it, if you don't treat yourself, who will?

Life had changed more for Kohaku in the past year than it had in all the years before it combined-not that she was complaining. 

"Oh my God, Kohaku?" Amaryllis had no idea that Senku and his crew were coming back to Japan after defeating the Why-Man and reviving enough people around the world for most countries to get started on re-building modern civilization until she saw the Perseus appear on the edge of the horizon one day while she was taking a break on the beach watching the waves crash against the shore. 

"Hey, Amaryllis! It's been forever, how have you been?!" Kohaku asked her after the Perseus crew landed at Treasure Island, deciding to stop there briefly for a night before heading back to Ishigami Village. 

Just as soon as Kohaku leaped off the deck of the Perseus, the two girls noticed each other; Kohaku running towards Amaryllis to hug her, uncaring of the breeze blowing her hair around-since they spotted the small island on the horizon, Kohaku decided to take her hair out of her ponytail and feel the breeze run through it-I made it around the world, might as well live a little, she told herself. 

"It's been okay here, everyone's doing well." Amaryllis told her after they both let go of each other. "Soyuz is really popular with everyone and we had a good harvest season and an easy winter." she continued, both girls as glad as could be to have the chance to catch up with each other after about a year of being apart. 

Amaryllis didn't really have any friends after her group of friends were petrified when she was 13 and found herself feeling pretty lonely and miserable until Senku and his crew showed up, especially Kohaku. Senku and the rest of his group were nice enough but during their time in the harem, Amaryllis and Kohaku formed a close friendship, discovering that they shared a lot in common despite their very different personalities. As much as they were both relieved when Senku finally defeated Ibara, they both agreed that their time together was too short and though Amaryllis understood why she couldn't go along when Senku and everyone else headed to America, with Kohaku gone, she found herself feeling lonely again like she did after her old friends were petrified. 

"Good, I'm glad you guys are doing well. While we're here though I gotta tell you all about America, it's a hell of a story." 

With Senku and everyone else (with the exception of Hyouga and Homura who weren't the partying type,) deciding to take a night to celebrate their defeat of the Why-Man and their successful return to Japan, there was nothing to do but have fun and tell stories and Kohaku, intending to share all the juicy details of their adventures with Amaryllis, grabbed the other girl's hand. 

"How long are you all staying here before you return to your village?" Amaryllis asked. 

"Just for the rest of the night, but don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to hang out now. Ryuusui fixed his ship and we can travel ten times as fast as before, plus we've been building a lot more ships back in my village-now if we ever want to visit each other, I can sail to Treasure Island in an hour." Kohaku let go briefly to push her hair behind her ears. 

"That's great, how did you guys figure that out?" 

"Senku, of course. He always manages to find new ways to make things easier." Kohaku answered. "Speaking of, they're having a party near the palace, we should head over." 

"Oh, of course, I can't wait to see everyone else!" 

The two girls ran off hand in hand, soon joining Senku and most of the rest of the crew, everyone enjoying a feast, talking, dancing, or just living it up doing whatever they felt like well into the wee hours of the morning. 

The moon was high in the sky when Kohaku and Amaryllis decided it was probably a good time to get some rest (or at least give their ears a break from listening to Magma and Yo's increasingly bizarre argument about whether it made sense for cartoon animals to wear shirts but no pants and Ginrou's drunken rambling to an extremely uninterested Kinrou about video games. Kohaku, not being big on long-term planning, had no idea where she was going to sleep for the night and didn't think about it until after she and Amaryllis had wandered a decent ways away from the party, both of them deciding to take a short stroll on the beach before calling it a night. 

"Even though it's pretty late, everyone seems like they've still got a lot of energy." Amaryllis remarked, kicking a little pebble on the shore into the water as they both walked.

"Yeah, that's Senku and his friends for you-well, mostly his friends." Senku had retired a while ago, citing his low stamina as an excuse (a justified excuse, as Senku genuinely preferred to go to sleep around 10 pm each night.) "I'm sure Senku's probably already asleep. Hell, I'd call it a night soon myself if I had anywhere to stay-sleeping in a cabin on a ship gets old fast." 

"You can stay with me, I have plenty of room." Amaryllis offered, picking up a smooth seashell she spotted out of the corner of her eye. 

"Sure, I wouldn't mind-besides, everyone else already has someone to stay with." During their journey to and from America, almost everyone either got together with someone else (or multiple someones in a few cases,) or had enough friends to simply decide to pool their resources together and live with each other once they got back to Japan. 

Aside from her sister, Kohaku had never really grown close to anyone before Senku showed up and though she had developed a close, fond relationship with Senku, her little pseudo-crush on the scientist had long since faded and Senku turned out to have a thing for Gen anyways. What Senku saw in Gen was a mystery to Kohaku but she was just glad Senku was happy. Kohaku herself had a much more complicated go of things as far as relationships were concerned and sometimes she envied Senku and the relative simplicity of his feelings. 

Though he had no interest in sex, he and Gen had grown fond enough of each other to decide to live together and the two acted a lot like an old married couple, always sticking around each other and doing everything together and sometimes even finishing each other's sentences. It was a little sappy for Kohaku's tastes but if Senku was happy, that was enough for her. Kohaku, on the other hand-

Kohaku had never been one for romance. Things like love and marriage made no sense to her-the warm, fuzzy feelings associated with falling in love were something she never picked up herself. She found men and women attractive-there were plenty of strong men and pretty women, but Kohaku was too oblivious to give most of them the time of day, much less actually get together with them, so she spent mos of her free time in America exploring and training- the former usually done by herself and the latter usually done with Mozu. 

He had been kind of a cunt in the past, but he mellowed out enough after being revived by Hyouga for Kohaku to find him tolerable enough to hang out with-and eventually more than that. Hey, he was strong, handsome, knew how to fight, and didn't go around diving headfirst into drama or argue with Senku or Ryuusui about every single little detail of their plans like a few certain individuals had made a regretful habit of doing. Kohaku was by no means in love with him and Mozu wasn't the type to get all sentimental either but even despite some occasional disagreements about random petty little things, they had fun, and fun was enough for her. 

"Oh? Well, I suppose after being stuck together on a ship for so long, something was bound to happen." Amaryllis conceded. "You'll have to tell me all the juicy details later, I love hearing about that kind of stuff." 

"Well, we're not leaving until noon, so I imagine there will be plenty of time for that." Kohaku reassured her as they spotted the hut Amaryllis stayed in not too far away on the horizon. 

"Glad to hear it, I'll be looking forward to hearing all about it!" 

"Looking forward to hearing about what?" 

Kohaku and Amaryllis turned around to spot a familiar warrior, tall and muscle-bound with thick dark dreadlocks and the disctinctive markings above his eyebrows that Kohaku could spot from a mile away if he wasn't even better at wandering around undetected than she was. 

"What're you doing out here?" 

"Aw, come on, no need to be so cold." Mozu replied. "Besides, I should be asking you two that." 

"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself, I just figured you'd still be enjoying the free booze at the party." Kohaku said. 

"The party? I left a while ago-I was hanging out with Hyouga and Homura but they're not the most outgoing folks and when they're done hanging with people, they go right back to being the biggest hermits out there." 

"Ah." The idea of someone like Mozu hanging out with Hyouga and Homura was weird as hell but Kohaku learned a while ago not to question too much whether things made sense almost immediately after Senku showed up in her village and changed her life forever. 

"We were just heading back to call it a night and get some sleep." Amaryllis ever so helpfully added. "It's getting pretty late after all and from what I hear, you guys are heading back to Japan tomorrow." 

"We are, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun before that." 

Kohaku was no stranger to Mozu's many quirks and whims by now but she wasn't so sure how well they would go over with Amaryllis. From what the other girl told her, they had never interacted with each other outside of the time when Kirisame petrified her old friends and Amaryllis had never mentioned how she felt about Mozu during any of their conversations together. Kohaku wondered if it was a sore subject or else Amaryllis simply didn't know much about him and was a little afraid to ask. 

"Oh, really? Like what?" Kohaku knew damn well what Mozu was angling for but liked to play dumb with him anyways just to see how he would react. 

"Nothing much, I just thought I'd ask if you two want some company." 

"Company? Well, I guess you'll have to ask Kohaku how she feels about that." Amaryllis said, closing any awkward gap in conversation before it could start. 

Kohaku quirked a brow at Amaryllis. Mozu and Kirisame had been partly responsible for her old friends being petrified, although the bulk of that blame rested on Ibara's shoulders, and Mozu and Kirisame had never had any genuine fondness for that old sleazebag. "Uh, well, what what about you? What do you think?" 

"I think that whatever you decide is fine with me." Amaryllis replied. "I haven't forgotten what happened in the past, but judging from what I've heard from everyone else, the Mozu standing in front of us now isn't the same Mozu that I knew when I was young and if you trusted him enough to work with him all this time, then that's good enough for me." 

"If you say so, then I suppose that settles it then." Kohaku replied before turning to answer Mozu's question.

"Well, I don't know, Mozu, that depends." Kohaku started. "I don't suppose you can promise that you'll behave yourself?" 

Mozu eyed both of them with obvious amusement, hinting at the childish level of delight he felt (if anyone had a one-track mind when they were horny, it was Mozu.) "Oh, I think I can be persuaded." 

That settles it then, Kohaku thought. Might as well live a little, right? 

Yeah. 

She had already been around the world with Senku and the weirdest bunch of people in the world, what would an impulsive threesome be in comparison to that? 

Nothing at all. 

"Alright, now that that's all settled, might as well be off then." Amaryllis suggested, helpfully leading the way to her hut. 

______

Amaryllis had a rather tastefully decorated living space, Kohaku decided after kicking off her sandals and tracing a line down Mozu's abs after they were all settled quite comfortably on the soft bed (there was only one room but it was more spacious than Kohaku's cabin on the Perseus and a lot less stuffy to boot.) Mozu, never one to hesitate during situations like this, had already taken off his clothes (not that any of them had a lot to take off to being with,) settling down in the middle of the bed while Kohaku and Amaryllis sat facing each other close to him. 

"Hey, I thought you said you were going to behave yourself." Kohaku chided Mozu in a teasing voice when he grabbed her hand, resting his other hand on Amaryllis's thigh. 

"Aw, come on, Kohaku, I know you better than that." Mozu replied, absolutely nothing in his voice indicating that he was anything but amused, rubbing her hand in his own. "Besides, the look on your face when you get all riled up is perfect." 

"It is, huh?" Kohaku replied, pulling her hand away from him to toy with the hem of Amaryllis's dress. "Well, I bet the look on your face when Amaryllis and I do this will be interesting." Kohaku pulled Amaryllis into a kiss, the other girl making a short squeak when greeted with the sudden feeling of Kohaku's lips on her own, though she played it up a bit to see how Mozu would react. 

Easy as taking candy from a baby-Mozu liked to tease Kohaku when he got her riled up but now it was high time to turn the tables on him for a change. It worked, too, Kohaku glancing over at him and seeing just what she wanted to see in his eyes after breaking the kiss. Although the fact that Amaryllis was stunning certainly helped, Kohaku felt a familiar pool of warmth gather in her stomach when she got a good look at Mozu's face. 

"Thought so." Kohaku replied, Amaryllis giggling a little in that coy, demure way she had a habit of doing. 

From there, it was easy enough for Kohaku and Amaryllis to get rid of their clothes and for all three of them to share kisses and caresses and a whole lot more, Kohaku noting rather quickly that she liked Mozu's rough kisses and Amaryllis's soft kisses just the same. Some might call her indecisive and her father, being as stuffy and old-fashioned as he was, would most certainly disapprove. If he saw her right now, he'd yell at her for sure but Senku had given her a chance to leave her old life behind and the pressure of living up to his expectations along with it and she'd be damned if she didn't take full advantage of the opportunity. In a way, it would be disrespectful to Senku if she didn't enjoy her newfound freedom for all it was worth, and she resolved to do just that.

"You two are certainly quite a lovely sight." Mozu was never one to be shy about sharing his opinions about anything, especially not about what he felt about Kohaku and Amaryllis sitting in front of him, both of them drawing out their torture of him yet again by gently ghosting their hands along each other, their fingers touching each other's skin as lightly as a feather, Mozu idly stroking his dick-slowly, of course. No sense in rushing things. 

"You're not so hard on the eyes either, at least when you're behaving yourself." Kohaku shot back, grabbing her friend's hand and resting it on one of her breasts to watch for his reaction and also because it felt good. Amaryllis had very soft hands, and Kohaku appreciated the way they felt just as much as she liked how rough Mozu's hands were. So rough and-well, Kohaku wasn't really into hands or anything, at least not until now. Funny how that worked. The look in his eyes was as easy to read as a book with nothing but pictures, but to further torment him, Kohaku picked up Amaryllis, pulling her on her lap and wrapping her arms around her from behind-ah, there it is-Mozu was truly an open book, to borrow an expression she heard Senku use once, to Kohaku's great amusement. "Though you've been pretty good so far so I think I'll let you enjoy this view for a bit." Kohaku let Amaryllis rest her hand on the back of her neck while she grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing a little. 

With her feet resting on his stomach, Mozu took a break from stroking himself to rub one of Amaryllis's feet, Amaryllis responding by using the other to tease him by stroking his dick while Kohaku looked on, letting the hand on Amaryllis's breast slowly wander down her side until Mozu decided to close the gap between him and Amaryllis by lifting her legs off him and kissing Amaryllis on the mouth-fuck, that's hot-Kohaku responded by gripping a chunk of Mozu's hair with one hand and kissing Amaryllis's neck. Why the hell haven't I though of this sooner-oh well. No point in wasting time on regrets, Kohaku reminded herself, the brief annoying thought disappearing as Mozu placed a hand on her back, rubbing it a little. God, his hands are so big-what the-Kohaku didn't remember having a hand fetish before upgrading her relationship with Mozu, but eh, guess there's a first time for everything. I mean, he does have good hands after all, she decided. 

Somewhere along the way, Kohaku ended up on her back next to Amaryllis (more or less, thanks to the multiple pillows on the bed,) Mozu eyeing both of them like a kid in a candy store, but much worse. What a way to enjoy the night-two cute girls, both of them just different enough from each other to be interesting and both of them happened to like each other too, which worked out just fine. After all, he had watched them make out for a while and now he was all kinds of excited, something both of them didn't fail to notice. To think teaming up with some scrawny little kid with weird hair to go on an adventure to save the world would result in him having such good luck-what world it was. What a world indeed. 

"So, who do you think you want first?" Kohaku knew Mozu had quite a lot of trouble making decisions like this and watching his internal conflict over it displayed in his expression as clear as day was entertainment like no other. 

"Just so you know, I don't care either way." Amaryllis said. "It's all the same in the end to me." She made sure to bat her eyelashes at him because one, she was extra good at it and two, Mozu talked a big game but the look on his face when he got any positive attention from either of them was way too great. 

"Is that so?" The wheels in Mozu's head were turning (there weren't all that many wheels, but that was neither here nor there,) the warrior eyeing both of the beautiful ladies looking up at him with those eyes that just-

That just-

"You two really aren't making this easy for me..." Mozu said, the look in his eyes equal parts hungry and fascinated. "But that's why I like you two." 

Ah, men. Amaryllis had no preference for men over women or vice versa but Mozu was quite the physical specimen, all things considering, and all too easy to seduce (though of course having Kohaku there too helped in more ways than one.) He was a bit more rough with his fingers than Kohaku was, but it was pretty damn good all the same, she decided as Mozu slid one finger insider her, rubbing her clit with another as he fucked Kohaku. Kohaku's lips were also softer than Mozu's, though not as soft as her own, something Amaryllis found quite diverting. She had never actually kissed another girl before but hey, there was a first for everything, and this was certainly quite an excellent way to try something new. 

"Oh God-" Kohaku had fooled around with Mozu before so it wasn't exactly her first rodeo, so to speak, but having him fuck her while she was lying next to her best friend was all different kinds of exhilarating, considering all three of them had given each other plenty of reason to get excited beforehand. 

It was all so fast and sudden Kohaku barely had time to register it, her first orgasm hitting her like the waves crashing against the shore a few moments before Mozu pulled out quickly enough so he could switch and within moments, he was fucking Amaryllis just as hard as he had fucked her, dipping three fingers inside Kohaku, curling them in and out in that way that always made her squirm, Kohaku clenching her jaw and squeezing her eyes shut as she-

In reality, it was only about a minute or so but to Kohaku it felt like no time at all, that oh so familiar and yet much more intense than usual feeling hitting her like a blast of cold air when she first stepped outside on a cold morning. 

God damn-another one? Kohaku was thrown back by how quickly she came again, not that she was complaining by any means. Mozu was a bit odd to say the least but damn was he good at this-in many different ways-whether he used his fingers, mouth, or dick, he always knew just what to do to get Kohaku all worked up and she was nothing if not grateful, she and Amaryllis squeezing each other's hands as they both finished, this time right alongside Mozu. What are the odds, Kohaku thought, not that she cared. Still, it was different, and not in a bad way. Not in a bad way at all. 

Lying in the bed in a sweaty heap, the three of them curled up together with Kohaku and Amaryllis on either side of Mozu, Kohaku's eyelids felt heavier than she ever thought possible as she dozed off, catching a glimpse of the stars in the night sky through a small window before she took a trip to dreamland with two of the most interesting people she had ever met, all thanks to a scrawny scientist who had wandered into her village one day. What a world it was, her last thought drifted through her head as her consciousness faded into sleep. What a crazy, bizarre, interesting world. 


End file.
